The invention relates to a device for positioning, holding or gripping, particularly vehicle body parts, of the type comprising a housing containing a moveable equipment displaceable in translation, one end of the moveable equipment being connected to an actuating means and the other end of the moveable equipment being connected to or forming a positioning, gripping or holding member.